Brutality At Its Finest
by MizunashiFuyuko
Summary: A day in the life of Izuki Shun where she accidentally rejects a schoolmate in a... brutal and kinda scary (lame) manner. /Fem! Izuki/


Brutality At Its Finest

For my beloved ship in sail. :D

Warnings: OOC-ness (still practicing. :"'D). Lack of puns. Might have the wrong kind of puns (finding a way to write them, Sorry. :| ). Kind of Izuki-centric-ish… XD

Originally posted in tumblr. Some changes are made.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Before her 'Pun-Master' title was known, Izuki has had her fair share of confessions, personally. She had to reject them because she was actually seeing a senpai from an opposing team and school in basketball. There was no conflict though since she knew that games were games and they were serious matters. And she wanted her lover to give his all in the games so she drew the line and took it to herself the responsibility to understand what they had to do in situations (And that captured _his_ attention. She was suited to be a point guard, alright).

But because three-fourths of the school didn't know about her mystery guy, they took it as a chance to convey their feelings, only to end up being rejected. She honestly felt bad though but surprisingly, there was no animosity and they became good schoolmates a day after the rejections (or two days perhaps. For the ones who are… obsessed.).

She's currently focused on three things and they were basketball, her cousin's wedding and her current (secret) boyfriend, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Besides, she knew that they confessed to her due to her looks and skills in sports (and intelligence maybe but she's hiding a skill so let's not dwell on that) so it gives her the more reason to turn them down. It was all going smooth.

Until she opened her brutal, pun-making mouth, that is. To a currently confessing, sly schoolmate who actually had bad intentions and has been stalking her since ages because he found her gullible.

_"You look too pale though. And sly. Like a vampire in front of his prey. Pray tell, you didn't make a mistake? Doing a miss-take? Because if you did, I'm not going to do a miss-stake to your heart."_

And it all happened in front of the school gates where students who were dying to get out, stopped and stared. Jaw drops included.

To say that the guy was shocked was an understatement. He was _devastated_. Not only because his cover was blown, but also because he was rejected.

In a brutally, scarily, offending but comical manner.

He ran away of course, leaving the students murmuring, jaws dropping, basketball team sighing and… Izuki looking down in embarrassment, all the while thinking:

'Shit.'

Luckily for her though, clubs didn't have practices due to the upcoming school festival…

And she caught the sight of Mayuzumi standing near the gates with his head to the side and the back of his hand covering his mouth.

She ran towards him… after Aida whacked her head with the team's rolled up stack of training menu.

Walking away from the now noisy school, she wrapped her arms around Mayuzumi's right one and proceeded to bury her face on his shoulder… all the while not caring that her boyfriend was making these insulting chuckling noises that were embarrassing the heck out of her.

"You could have rejected him normally, you know. And you could have taken that as a chance to let the school know about us."

She answered with a muffled but clearly embarrassed 'Sorry', 'He was stalking me', and 'He was scarily pale.'.

Mayuzumi ruffled her hair.

* * *

Needless to say, the next day, she found her name at the top of the school's own newspaper pinned to the bulletin in a title that'll make her very existence.

_**'**__**High School Sweetheart Izuki Shun: Brutality At Perfection'**_

Whoever made this crap title in the Newspaper Club, had to be a really good poet… with 'brutality' and 'perfection' rhyming with 'Izuki Shun'.

Being talked about for a whole year was NOT worth it.

Not having suitors the following months. Worth it.

Not seeing the stalker vampire guy's face (even though she tried with the Eagle Eye)… Totally worth it.

~End~

Haha. I'm sorry. *hides self in her 'What Have I Done?' corner* xD

Hope you enjoyed!

~Mayuzumi/Fem! Izuki~


End file.
